


Doce Outono

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Depois da Winter Cup a vida segue seu caminho. Os adolescentes se tornam jovens adultos, entram pra faculdade. Contato se torna raro, algo esperado e normal.No meio das novas responsabilidades Daiki se reencontra com uma parte de seu passado que trará um verdadeiro furacão para a sua vida.Além de uma importante lição.





	1. Chapter 1

Ter responsabilidades era um saco. Daiki sempre soubera disso. Assim como sabia que, a medida que amadurecia, não podia fugir delas, como costumava fazer nos dias de colégio. Faculdade tomava um tempo danado, estava em jogo todo o seu futuro, já que não tinha interesse em investir no talento esportivo.

Durante o Colegial, Daiki conhecera um cara especial. Alguém que conseguira entrar na Shin Zone e lhe mostrara o caminho. Desvendara o que estava por trás daquela grande porta que sempre barrara sua passagem.

Com isso aprendera a importância do trabalho em equipe. O poder da amizade e companheirismo. Acreditar nos colegas fizera o desempenho atingir o auge. E despertara um sonho antigo de Daiki.

Quando era criança, sempre quisera ser policial. Um desejo deixado de lado, a medida que entrava na adolescência. E que retornara com força total.

Mas, para entrar no departamento de polícia, precisava de excelentes notas na faculdade. Assim como todo cargo público no Japão, era concorrido e visado. Principalmente ali em Tokyo.

Não havia espaço para hesitação.

Por isso, naturalmente, o basquete deixou de ter espaço em sua vida. E, dos velhos tempos, quem o visse agora se assustaria com a mudança. Não que Daiki esperasse encontrá-los por aí. Sabia que, da Geração Milagrosa, Akashi e Murasakibara faziam faculdade em Tokyo. Kise tinha ido atrás do curso que o ajudaria a se especializar piloto e Midorima fazia intercambio em algum país oversea, para aprofundar os estudos de Medicina.

Seu contato mais efetivo era com o carrapato, ou melhor, Momoi; a grande amiga de infância que fizera questão de entrar para o mesmo curso que Daiki, sob a desculpa de que precisava ficar de olho no amigo. E com Tetsu, claro, namorado de sua amiga. Se não conseguia se livrar de um, precisava aguentar o outro por tabela.

Não que reclamasse, claro. Eram seus amigos e gostava deles. Além de lhe trazer certo conforto, um elo com a infância que começava a se desfocar e perder os detalhes a medida que o tempo avançava.

Daiki também saíra de casa. Conseguira alugar uma quitinete na área de republicas, onde a maioria dos estudantes se ajeitava, por ser perto da faculdade e ajudar no corte de despesas. Seus pais bancavam seus gastos, claro. Mas queria economizar tempo no trajeto e investir na qualidade de vida. Morando perto não precisava acordar tão cedo...

Sua rotina não era tão cansativa quanto poderia ser para alguém na sua idade. Se precisasse arrumar um arubaito seria muito pior, admitia. Trabalhar e dar conta da faculdade não era algo que quisesse tentar.

Mas, ainda assim, era um dia-a-dia extenuante. Entrara em dois grupos de estudo intensivo, ao invés de algum clube de basquete. Lutava pelo sonho. Aprendera que estar no topo não significava nada. A qualquer momento podia levar uma rasteira e perder tudo.

A melhor parte do dia era voltar para o pequeno apartamento alugado. Sentia-se independente no carro que ganhara do pai ao passar nas duas fases do vestibular. Um Minica que já saíra de linha e que não tinha conforto algum, nem mesmo itens extras (um aquecedor seria ótimo naqueles dias frios), o carro feito para idosos. Mas o baixo custo de manutenção cabia perfeitamente nas despesas de Daiki, era mais seguro e útil do que uma moto a um gasto que valia a pena.

Havia um restaurante por perto, onde comprava sua comida e levava para casa. Era um lugar bem freqüentado, sempre tentava sair da faculdade e passar por lá antes que enchesse demais e tivesse que esperar para ser atendido.

E, justamente por isso, Daiki ficou irritado quando o caminho usual se interditou por motivos de obras. Placas sinalizavam um retorno que o obrigava a fazer uma volta enorme para chegar em casa. O aviso veio tarde, acabou se vendo preso entre outros veículos desavisados. Foi um suplicio lento e moroso conseguir fazer a volta.

E seu humor tornou a cair perigosamente.

O bloqueio do caminho obrigara muitos motoristas a mudarem a rota, o que resultou em um congestionamento irritante. Sobretudo na área do parque, onde implantaram um número maior de semáforos para pedestres, dado o fluxo convergente de escolas nas redondezas.

Tokyo estava mais caótica do que o normal.

Esse desvio de percurso traria uma mudança radical à própria vida de Daiki, de tal forma surpreendente, que ele sequer podia desconfiar. Começou com tomar um caminho diferente do usual e, enquanto enfrentava o tédio do congestionamento, enxergar, ao longe, uma pessoa que lhe pareceu terrivelmente familiar. Os cabelos ruivos eram inconfundíveis. Aquele cara sentado num dos bancos do parque, com um bento enorme, parecia-se muito com...

Uma buzinada o tirou do devaneio. O sinal abrira e todos os carros a sua frente atravessaram, o que obrigou o veículo de trás a buzinar para “acordar” Daiki.

O rapaz praguejou e acelerou de leve, aproveitando os últimos segundos antes que o semáforo lhe barrasse a passagem.

A visão do outro rapaz o pegou de surpresa. Fazia anos que não via o rival no basquete. Na verdade, desde o intercolegial do segundo ano. Depois disso, Touou e Seirin não se confrontaram mais. Sim, somavam-se mais de quatro anos que não via o outro.

Acabou desistindo do restaurante. Estava lotado.

Passou em uma padaria, comprou melão pão e chá Oolong. Chegar em casa era um verdadeiro alivio. Tinha uma vaga no estacionamento, depois subia alguns lances de escada até chegar ao seu andar. O prédio antigo não tinha elevadores. Mesmo que abrisse a porta da quitinete e encontrasse um lugar pequeno e bagunçado, não podia descrever a sensação.

Deixou as coisas espalhadas pelo chão do corredor, junto com outros objetos que já estavam lá antes. Seu único cuidado era com as chaves do carro, que mantinha junto com as do apartamento. Já passara pela experiência ruim de “perdê-las” no meio da bagunça e aprendera a lição.

Parou na pequena cozinha e comeu em pé mesmo, priorizou cuidar da fome. Sem pressa, comeu o melão pão e tomou o chá. Sua mente devaneou sobre os bons tempos de colégio. Ver de relance o ex-gêmeo de esporte lhe trouxera certa nostalgia.

Por fim, tomou um banho rápido, apenas de chuveiro e foi para a cama. O cômodo deveria servir de sala, mas Daiki deixara o colchão no chão, junto com uma televisão e o console de vídeo game. Tinha preguiça de subir para o quarto. E não fazia planos de receber visitas, de qualquer forma.

Usualmente estudava um pouco antes de dormir, sim, ele mudara a esse ponto. Seu desejo de entrar para a polícia o mantinha focado. Todavia, chegara mais tarde e estava cansado.

O outono ia no auge, seus dias cada vez mais curtos e frios, o tornavam preguiçoso.

D&T

No outro dia, Daiki se envolveu na rotina cansativa. As aulas na faculdade eram muito diferentes do Colegial. Passavam de qualquer limite. Os alunos chegavam a fazer até duas provas por semana, sem contar o calendário oficial de avaliações. E o docente mais bonzinho exigia “apenas” três trabalhos extra-classe.

As aulas eram tão densas que permitiam duas únicas opções: levar o curso a sério ou desistir de vez. Não havia meio termo, pois o desempenho acadêmico servia como fator de eliminação na hora de conseguir o emprego dos sonhos.

A segunda parte do dia era dedicada aos clubes extras. Tais atividades deixavam de ser obrigatórias no Ensino Superior, embora se mostrassem um excelente modo de aplicar o tempo. Daiki participava de dois grupos de estudo. Sem isso, faria qualquer outra coisa, menos estudar!

Era quarta-feira, um dos dias em que assistia aulas diferentes das de Momoi, por isso se encontraram apenas na hora do almoço. Aproveitou o momento para comentar que vira o ex aluno da Seirin no parque, assunto que logo se perdeu no meio de tantos que Satsuki trazia a tona.

Apenas ao entrar em casa que o tema “Kagami Taiga” voltou-lhe a mente. Teve que admitir que andava pensando no rapaz com muito mais freqüência do que nos últimos anos todos.

Por curiosidade, mudou o caminho por conta própria. Passou pelo parque prestando atenção nos bancos, mas seu alvo não estava no lugar do dia anterior. O lugar era grande, claro. Kagami Taiga (se é que realmente o vira, e não alguém parecido) podia estar em qualquer outro ponto do parque.

Não havia a necessidade de ficar rodando atrás de alguém que nem tinha certeza de ser quem pensava. E pra quê? Pra relembrar os velhos tempos? Com esse pensamento, desistiu de procurar um fantasma e seguiu de volta para casa.

D&T

Na quinta-feira, a dupla de amigos tinha todas as aulas em comum. O dia passou depressa, atribulado. Apenas no fim da tarde que Satsuki teve problemas com o próprio carro, um veículo bem melhor do que o de Daiki, haja vista que o pai da garota trabalhava na administração da fabrica e conseguia vantagens na hora da compra.

Apesar do jeito complicado, Aomine era um bom amigo. Levou a garota em casa, para ter a certeza de que chegara bem e a tempo de conseguir ajuda do pai para resgatar o carro, antes que ficasse muito tarde.

Por algum motivo inexplicável, ao regressar para a quitinete, Daiki sentiu uma vontade irresistível de passar pelo parque outra vez. E rendeu-se ao desejo, sem grande esperança ou perspectiva.

Para sua surpresa, sentado exatamente no mesmo banco, estava a pessoa que chamara sua atenção. E não restaram dúvidas. Era Kagami Taiga com seu bento descartável gigante, pouco se importando de fazer a refeição no meio dos transeuntes, fato que nem era fora da normalidade. Kagami não era o único a manter tal prática.

Quando Daiki deu por si, estava procurando uma vaga para estacionar. Mal desligou o motor e caiu em si. O que pretendia afinal de contas? Chegar no outro e dizer “Olá, quanto tempo, amigão?!”? Não eram amigos, nem mesmo colegas. Conheciam pessoas em comum, amavam o mesmo esporte. Nada mais.

Porém, seria hipócrita se negasse que sentia interesse em saber como Kagami Taiga estava se saindo. Se continuara com o basquete na faculdade, como ia de vida. Por que queria saber? E por que não?

Satisfeito consigo mesmo e a justificativa que encontrou para a sua curiosidade, desceu do carro e caminhou pelo parque, sem querer se apressar. Tinha bastante gente por ali aquela hora. Nenhum conhecido.

Logo fez o contorno até o lugar onde vira o rapaz ruivo. Ele ainda estava lá, distraído. Acabou erguendo a cabeça quando a sombra de Daiki pairou sobre si. Ao se ver preso pelas íris de tom avermelhado refletindo indisfarçável surpresa, Aomine ficou sem saber o quê dizer.

— Yo — deixou escapar sem grande pretensão.

— Yo — Taiga respondeu depois de engolir um bocado de comida.

— Vi você aqui outro dia... — Daiki coçou a nuca — Faz um bocado de tempo.

— Se faz — Kagami se afastou para o lado, um convite mudo para o recém-chegado se sentar.

Aomine aceitou sem hesitar. Por alguns segundos analisou o outro, notou como Taiga parecia mais velho do que se recordava, claro. Não eram adolescentes. Ele também estava mais magro e com os cabelos mais curtos do que em sua lembrança. E seu semblante traia cansaço.

— O que foi? — ele acabou perguntando diante da forma analítica com que era observado. Franziu as sobrancelhas um tanto incomodado.

— Nada. Você mudou um pouco.

— E você não mudou nada! — voltou a comer sua refeição.

— Tá trabalhando por aqui? — Daiki arriscou. Não era incomum que as pessoas fizessem a refeição ou lanche perto do local de emprego para ganhar tempo.

— Em um restaurante para lá — apontou com o par de hashi.

— Ah... — Daiki deixou escapar em um tom baixo. Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para continuar o assunto. Se questionou se talvez tivesse sido uma péssima idéia parar ali, mas Taiga veio em seu socorro.

— E você? O que anda fazendo da vida? Investiu no basquete?

— Neh, nem tentei. Tô fazendo faculdade e me preparando para entrar pra academia de policia.

— Você?! Policial?!! — Kagami riu.

— Oe!

— Nunca ia pensar nisso. Eu também desisti de seguir carreira no basquete. Tô terminando a faculdade e vou ser bombeiro.

— Bombeiro?! Você?!! E ousou rir de mim, Baka?!

A brincadeira fez Taiga emburrar. Não tinha um senso de humor para aceitar as piadas.

— Qual o problema? — perguntou de mau modo.

O rancor, surpreendentemente, aqueceu o coração de Daiki. Como pudera esquecer de como era bom implicar com aquele ruivo cabeça quente? Pelo visto Kagami não mudara nada nesse quesito. Era um pedaço da adolescência que perdera e só dera falta agora, ao reencontrar.

— Oe, Bakagami, vamos sair para tomar uma cerveja qualquer dia desses.

O convite pegou Taiga de surpresa.

— Por quê?

— Como assim por quê? Qual o problema em sair pra beber algo e conversar?— Daiki coçou a nuca — Se não quiser, não vai.

O outro ainda hesitou por breves segundos, ponderando sobre o pedido. No fim, deu de ombros e resolveu ceder.

— Tudo bem. Pode ser.

— Que horas termina seu turno? Onde fica melhor pra você? Eu nem tô trabalhando, tenho mais tempo livre.

— Saio às dez. Qualquer lugar por aqui mesmo.

— Ah — Daiki anuiu um tanto surpreso. Imaginou que Kagami fosse escolher um lugar perto de casa, mais cômodo depois de um dia de trabalho. Claro, não teria problema algum se ele tivesse um carro ou mesmo se precisasse de uma carona de Daiki. Ou quem sabe, melhor ainda, fosse uma terceira opção — Você mora por perto?

A pergunta, por algum motivo que Daiki não compreendeu, incomodou o rapaz.

— Sim, eu moro aqui — Taiga acabou falando. Os olhos avermelhados desviaram-se para o bento vazio, numa forma de escapar a mirada de Aomine.

Daiki o observou por dois segundos, antes de observar ao redor, em busca de algum prédio residencial, construção que não se lembrava de ver naquela área.

— Por aqui? — se ouviu perguntando confuso.

— Aqui, no parque.


	2. Chapter 2

Daiki o observou por dois segundos, antes de olhar ao redor, em busca de algum prédio residencial, construção que não se lembrava de ver naquela área.

— Por aqui? — se ouviu perguntando confuso.

— Aqui, no parque.

– - -

Foi preciso quase trinta segundos para que Aomine desse acordo no sentido das palavras que ouvira. E mesmo assim pensou ter alucinado.

— “Aqui”? — indagou, incrédulo.

— Tive alguns problemas — o rapaz respondeu vago, sem se aprofundar em detalhes.

— Você mora aqui no parque? — Daiki ainda não conseguiu acreditar em seus ouvidos.

A resposta de Kagami foi ficar de pé e dar de ombros.

— Tenho que voltar a trabalhar.

O outro não respondeu. Apenas observou enquanto o ex-rival se afastava. Ainda ficou um tempo sentado na praça, refletindo no inusitado do que acabara de descobrir. Mil lacunas tornaram a compreensão algo impossível de acontecer.

O retorno para casa foi feito com a sensação letárgica de se estar mergulhado em um sonho. Um sonho dos mais sem sentido, por assim dizer. Pessoas com problemas financeiros faziam parte do cotidiano japonês, claro. Assim como no mundo todo! Mas era apenas um dado estatístico, algo que assistia nos noticiários e lia nas manchetes de Internet. Ouvia as porcentagens e sequer as associava a seres humanos. Em sua mente não passavam de números que ajudavam a falar mal do governo e dar Ibope para os meios de comunicação.

E tais pessoas sem teto eram como fantasmas às quais nem dava atenção, mal notava seus rostos ou sequer se lembrava de passar por elas. Pela primeira vez viu a terrível situação acontecer com alguém próximo. Não um amigo intimo, mas não um completo estranho. Não, simplesmente, mais um na multidão.

A descoberta acabou com o sossego de Daiki. O rapaz não teve concentração para mais nada, jogado no futon em seu pseudo-quarto, tentando folhear um livro sem sucesso. Quando leu o mesmo parágrafo pela quinta ou sexta vez, desistiu. Ainda quis se distrair com uma das preciosas revistas pornográficas, mas nem os peitões da Mai chan capturaram sua atenção. E os céus eram testemunha de que ele tentou com afinco se perder naquela adorada anatomia...

Não fazia sentido que um conhecido tivesse problemas a ponto de ter que morar na rua! Como Kuroko nunca comentara algo a respeito?

Analisando a questão, concluiu que Kagami não parecia o tipo de cara que ia despejar seus problemas em cima de um amigo. Pelo contrário, do pouco que o conhecia era fácil concluir que ele tentava se superar e melhorar por si só. Melhorar para então ajudar os outros, fator decisivo para entrar na Shin Zone. Justamente o contrário do que Daiki fizera até então, desprezando a amizade como algo desnecessário.

Soube que não teria paz enquanto não soubesse mais sobre aquilo e tomou uma decisão. Normalmente não metia o nariz em algo que não era da sua conta, mas naquele caso não conseguiria simplesmente virar as costas e continuar a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Por isso esperou dar dez horas da noite, pegou o carro e voltou para o parque. Não teve problema algum em encontrar o gêmeo de esporte no mesmo banco em que estava mais cedo. A única diferença era uma mochila que levava nas costas.

Estacionou e caminhou até ele. O ar da noite estava um tanto mais frio, nada insuportável. Agradável o bastante para várias pessoas caminharem pelo parque sem agasalhos, coisa que mudaria gradativamente até a chegada do inverno.

Se Taiga ficou surpreso com a segunda ‘visita’ de Daiki em menos de vinte e quatro horas, não demonstrou.

— Pensei em tomarmos aquela cerveja hoje... — disse como cumprimento.

O outro o observou analítico por breves momentos. Travou uma pequena batalha interna, se decidindo, mas acabou por ceder.

— Está bem — concordou — Tem um bom pub no próximo quarteirão.

— Tô de carro.

Kagami girou os olhos diante da oferta.

— É perto. Não seja folgado.

— Oe!

Sem esperar resposta, ele ergueu-se do banco e avançou na direção do tal pub. Daiki coçou a nuca e suspirou inconformado. Onde estava se metendo? Acabou seguindo Taiga.

O pub em questão fazia jus ao nome, todo construído em estilo oriental. Tinha alguns clientes, que não prestaram atenção nos dois rapazes. Ambos se acomodaram no balcão e, depois de mostrarem as identidades, pediram cervejas.

Um bom tempo se passou. Apenas bebericavam das latinhas. Daiki se perguntando como podia começar a conversa. Também tentando adivinhar o que ia pela mente do outro, já que sua expressão de distante distração não revelava muita coisa. Entendia agora porque ele parecia tão abatido e cansado.

— Quanto tempo está assim? — a pergunta escapou de sua boca sem que pudesse evitar, uma exteriorização dos pensamentos que preenchiam-lhe a mente.

— Hn? — e lá estavam os olhos avermelhados fixos em sua face, tirados à força do devaneio.

— Quanto tempo está nessa situação? — repetiu.

— Quase um ano.

A nova informação foi ainda mais chocante.

— O que aconteceu?

Taiga estreitou os olhos na direção de Daiki.

— Por quê? Não entendo essa curiosidade.

Antes de responder, Aomine virou o resto da cerveja em um gole e pediu outra latinha. Ele próprio não sabia de onde vinha aquela curiosidade. Usou a espera pela nova cerveja para organizar a mente. Acabou sendo sincero:

— Não sei — deu de ombros — Não esperava encontrar um conhecido passando por dificuldade.

A sinceridade de Aomine pareceu convencer Taiga, foi perceptível suas barreiras baixando um tanto.

— É apenas provisório. Só até terminar a faculdade.

— E seus pais? — talvez fosse pior ainda e eles tivessem sofrido algum tipo de acidente. Vai saber.

— Estão nos Estados Unidos — Kagami respondeu. E emendou sem dar chance de Daiki se manifestar — Pare de me interrogar, Aho.

O apelido fez Daiki sorrir torto. Pelo menos os pais dele estavam bem. Nesse caso, por que não pedia ajuda a eles? Seria tão orgulhoso assim, preferindo passar por necessidades ao invés de recorrer aos próprios pais?

Não insistiu nas perguntas. O outro tinha razão, não estavam em um interrogatório. Por mais que inúmeras perguntas o perturbassem, não era de seu feitio meter-se tanto na vida alheia. Todavia admitisse desconforto com a situação do rapaz.

— Eu briguei com meu pai — Taiga acabou confessando quando o silêncio ameaçou se tornar opressor.

Daiki apenas o observou, ainda que não fosse mirado de volta. Aquilo explicava muita coisa. Se o pai de Taiga tinha tirado o apoio seria difícil mesmo se manter com as próprias pernas. Pelo menos antes de terminar a faculdade.

Voltou a ficar quieto. E notou duas coisas: a) Taiga estava enrolando com a primeira cerveja enquanto Daiki já pensava se devia pedir a terceira ou não, por estar dirigindo e b) quando não o pressionava, as informações vinham de boa vontade, pois ele continuou falando:

— Falta um ano e meio pra terminar a faculdade, depois disso é fácil conseguir um lugar pra morar. E um emprego melhor — disse isso de tal forma que Daiki teve impressão de que ele sempre repetia para se convencer com o argumento.

Fazia sentido.Pagar faculdade e aluguel com o salário de um arubaito era impossível. Sobreviver a um ano e meio nessas condições assustava. Há pouco tempo, Daiki estava pensando em como aqueles três semestres passariam rápido. Numa perfeita aplicação da Lei da Relatividade de Albert Einstein concluiu que o mesmo tempo, pra Kagami, seria como três eternidades.

— Por que não falou nada pro Tetsu? — deduziu o óbvio — Tenho certeza de que ele te ajudaria.

— Não quero caridade de ninguém — Taiga rebateu com mau humor — Não é nada que eu não possa dar conta.

— Não é caridade — Daiki rebateu — E se ele precisasse de ajuda?

—... — não tinha como contrariar o exemplo. Se um amigo estivesse no seu lugar, faria de tudo para ajudar. Todavia, não se sentia a vontade para ir atrás de alguém. A situação era complicada.

— Como você está vivendo assim?

— É mais fácil do que parece — Kagami falou como se não fosse grande coisa. Passava a maior parte do dia na faculdade. E depois no serviço. Entrara para o clube de basquete, por isso podia usar o vestiário, tomar banho. E, no restaurante, ganhava a janta todos os dias. Usava o salário apenas para pagar o café da manhã e almoço, o curso, comprar os livros e uma ou outra coisa que surgisse no percurso. Algumas vezes fazia hora extra para cobrir todas as despesas, mas não era algo cotidiano.

— Você não tentou uma bolsa com o basquete?

— Tentei, mas só o basquete não adianta. Eles analisam o desempenho no colegial também — nessa parte Taiga emburrou um pouco. Nunca tirara notas exemplares e na época não pensou que ia perder o apoio dos pais dessa forma.

Daiki meneou a cabeça. Suas notas não eram lá grande coisa, igualmente. Por isso nem considerou concorrer a uma bolsa de estudos. Passar nas duas fases do vestibular já podia ser clamado como milagre! Tanto que ganhara o carro...

Terminou a segunda cerveja e desistiu de pedir a terceira. Não ia combinar álcool e direção. Além disso, Kagami não parecia disposto nem a uma segunda. E naquela breve interação já concluiu que oferecer uma seria recebido como um gesto de caridade.

— Tenho que ir embora — o ruivo decretou. A conversa já parecia ter rendido tudo o que estava disposto a aguentar. Não fazia parte de seus planos ficar remoendo algo a que já se conformara.

— Aa — Daiki concordou, o dia seguinte seria atribulado para si também. Ouvira coisas surpreendentes, que pareciam saídas de um dorama. Mas não era ficção, era a dura realidade. Pela primeira vez dava-se conta de que na vida nem todos os planos se concretizavam, mas não aqueles sonhos infantis e utópicos. Planos que envolviam as necessidades mais básicas de sobrevivência. A constatação lhe trouxe a verdade nua e crua: tornar-se adulto significava encarar qualquer problema trazido pela vida.

Acabou com uma dúvida lhe pinicando a nuca: o que seria grave a ponto de causar uma ruptura na relação entre um pai e seu filho? Olhando para Kagami não podia ver nada que justificasse algo assim! Lembrava que o garoto era honrado, honesto, dedicado. Um tanto cabeça quente? Sim. Mas nada disso causaria uma expulsão, ser largado a própria sorte.

O retorno foi feito em silêncio. Não havia muito o que dizer. Daiki não se sentia no clima de recomeçar a conversar. Mal se deu conta de quando chegaram ao parque. Apenas ao ouvir a voz de Kagami que acordou pra realidade.

— Então até qualquer dia — o rapaz foi dizendo enquanto se sentava no banco.

— Até — Aomine respondeu breve, antes de dar as costas e se afastar.

Pensou se deveria ter dado algum conselho. Kagami não podia ser tão orgulhoso. Se falasse com Tetsu conseguiria um lugar pra ficar, os pais do ex-sombra eram gentis e possuíam bom coração. Não iam negar ajuda a um amigo do próprio filho.

Mas e se fosse ele a passar por dificuldades? Daiki não ia pedir ajuda a um amigo. Talvez nem precisasse, já que Satsuki era um verdadeiro radar de encrenca quando o assunto era Daiki. A garota se materializava do nada para socorrê-lo. Eram amigos de infância, quase irmãos.

Sua relutância não seria apenas por orgulho. Haveria uma grande dose de preocupação em se tornar um incomodo na casa alheia. Claro, Satsu e Tetsu eram o tipo de amigos que jamais considerariam alguém em apuros como um peso, um obstáculo. Ambos eram leais. A preocupação viria mais por parte de quem pede do que de quem oferece.

Chegou rápido ao lugar em que deixara o Minica. Já não havia mais carros ao redor. Conferiu o celular, passava das onze e meia. Ligou o motor desejando que o modelo tivesse pelo menos um aquecedor. Saíra de casa com um tempo agradavelmente ameno, agora beirava o frio.

O pensamento foi uma pontada no peito. Não podia reclamar de um simples acessório de luxo ausente, quando outras pessoas tinham muito mais com que se preocupar. A previsão era de um outono doce, fato que profetizava um inverno rigoroso.

Daiki gemeu e inclinou-se até bater a testa no volante. O que foi bem doloroso, considerando o material duro de que o volante era feito...

Respirou fundo, sentindo-se idiota, sem enganar nem a si mesmo.

Ainda que conhecesse aquele cara um mínimo (se somassem todo o tempo passado juntos não chegaria a 24h), já era o bastante para ser impossível engatar a marcha e sair dali! Estava prestes a arrumar uma grande dor de cabeça, bem o sabia; assim como sabia que seu destino estava traçado desde que pegara o desvio na terça-feira e passara pelo parque, reconhecendo o ex-rival de relance.

Talvez se não se guiasse pela curiosidade não tivesse mergulhado em um belo problema. Agora era tarde demais. Nem adiantava chorar o leite derramado. Deu um suspiro muito mais profundo e exagerado do que seria necessário, desligou o motor e saiu do carro.

Refez os passos até voltar ao lugar em que deixara Taiga, que continuava sentado no banco. Recebeu do outro um franzir de sobrancelhas desconfiado. A postura não desanimou Daiki, ele próprio desconfiaria da atitude se estivesse no lugar dele.

Não era bom em meneios e rodeios. Foi direto ao ponto, como lhe era característico.

— Vem comigo, Kagami. Eu vou salvar o seu traseiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mportante: nessa fanfic se passou algo em torno de 5 anos após o anime. Eles estão mais velhos, lógico. Mas, em especial, o Kagami levou uns golpes da realidade e isso o fez mudar um pouco. Não estranhem as diferenças na personalidade. É uma questão de adaptação!
> 
> —-----
> 
> Sim, o Brasil é um país com muitos problemas, mas não quer dizer que o resto do mundo seja o paraíso. O Japão é lindo, avançado, milenar; e também tem coisas ruins: tem desemprego, tem emprego que paga mal pra caramba, tem pessoas que se matam num trampo e não conseguem o bastante para pagar todas as contas. Existe todo um lado sombrio que as vezes a gente ignora, porque os animes são lindos, os dorama são lindos e yaoi é lindo, e o amor por eles podem nos deixar cegos. Resolvi usar isso como desculpa para uma nova AhoBaka hauahuahau não me julguem.
> 
> Os bons empregos são concorridos e exigem qualificação perfeita dos candidatos. Daí tem os empregos pros “peões”, principalmente os arubaito (emprego de meio período). Esses são os que alguns estudantes fazem a partir do Ensino Médio. A grande maioria dos adolescentes tem um emprego assim (restaurantes, lavanderias, etc), menos em alguns casos: tipo se você é um filhinho de papai, não vai trabalhar, só dedicar-se aos estudos. E tem alguns colégios que proíbem os alunos de ter arubaito. Se for norma da escola daí o aluno não pode trabalhar. Mas esses empregos de meio período não são só para alunos. Tem adultos que arrumam um ou dois (as vezes três) pra poder sobreviver. O salário é baixo, óbvio. Alguns pagam até 40% do que é considerado adequado no Japão. É sobre essa óptica que vou embasar “Doce Outono”.
> 
> O Akkira me perguntou a previsão de quantos capítulos serão. Huahsuahs não sou tão organizada assim, minha mente é uma bagunça. Deixo a história me levar, mas não pretendo fazer algo muito grande, talvez por volta de dez capítulos, até menos. Vamos ver onde vai dar! :D
> 
> Geralmente eu pego um dia da semana e atualizo sempre sem falta. Aqui não, tenho só mais um capítulo, então serão postagens intermitentes :( sorry
> 
> Coloquei dois links lá em cima, para o carro do Daiki e para uma quitinete. É exatamente assim que eu imaginei a dele, a unica diferença é o prédio, que na fic é maior, tem garagem e um lance maior de escadas. Mas o interior do quitinete é igualzinho. :3
> 
> Minica: http://i.imgur.com/sqIGoho.jpg  
> Quitinete: http://migre.me/rBnzS
> 
> Até qualquer dia desses /foge


	3. Chapter 3

Refez os passos até voltar ao lugar em que deixara Taiga, que continuava sentado no banco. Recebeu do outro um franzir de sobrancelhas desconfiado. A postura não desanimou Daiki, ele próprio desconfiaria da atitude se estivesse no lugar dele.

Não era bom em meneios e rodeios. Foi direto ao ponto, como lhe era característico.

— Vem comigo, Kagami. Eu vou salvar o seu traseiro.

–--

A frase não teve o exato efeito que Daiki esperava, algo entre forte protesto e óbvia resistência. Ao invés disso, foi mirado com certa desconfiança.

— O quê?

— Vem ficar na minha casa esses três semestres que faltam. É melhor do que continuar na rua.

— Por que? — Taiga balançou a cabeça. No fundo, já esperava alguma coisa nesse sentido. Volta e meia recebia olhares compassivos por sua situação. Estava acostumado, ainda que fosse doloroso — Obrigado pela oferta, mas posso cuidar disso sozinho.

— Claro, está fazendo um ótimo trabalho — Daiki resmungou — Sei o que tá passando pela sua cabeça, Bakagami. Não vai ser incomodo algum.

—... — Taiga não pareceu convencido — Agora ele lê mentes.

— Vai me ajudar com as despesas também — usou o argumento para tentar convencer o outro.

Mas a frase teve efeito contrário, pois Kagami ficou ainda mais sério.

— Não tenho como ajudar, Aomine. Se tivesse como, não estaria desse jeito.

— Caralho, não tô falando de dinheiro, Bakagami — o outro girou os olhos. Ele compreendera tudo errado — Você disse que ganha a janta. Podemos dividir.

Taiga observou atentamente o ex-rival.

— E seus pais? — não entendeu porque levar a janta seria assim tão útil.

— Tô morando sozinho. O lugar é pequeno, mas cabe mais um lá — pensou no quarto sem uso — Meu pai banca o aluguel e me dá uma grana pra ajudar com a faculdade, o combustível, essas coisas.

A explicação fez sentido. Mas ainda assim Taiga não parecia convencido. Lembrava-se dos poucos encontros entre ambos e sempre saíra faíscas. Tinham personalidades parecidas, e, ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente diferentes. Uma convivência não seria pacifica.

— Aomine, agradeço, mas acho que isso não vai dar certo.

Daiki respirou fundo. Acabou sentando-se no banco, um tanto cansado de olhar o outro de cima. Sempre haviam se mirado em pé de igualdade.

— Isso vai dar tão certo quanto você quiser que dê — acabou coçando a orelha com o dedo mindinho — Não estou fazendo isso apenas por pena. Eu não levaria um desconhecido pra casa, mas você não é um desconhecido. Se é orgulhoso demais para aceitar minha oferta não posso fazer nada, mas não vou ficar aqui implorando para te convencer.

— Que sermão! — Taiga ficou surpreso. O que ouvira não combinava em nada com a imagem que tinha de Daiki, aquele cara orgulhoso e arrogante, cujo lema era “apenas eu posso me vencer”. De onde saíra a inesperada maturidade?

— Baka.

— Então você mora sozinho? E tá sobrevivendo? — ele riu ao pensar em Aomine levando uma verdadeira vida de adulto.

— Sobrevivo muito bem, Bakagami.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles mais uma vez. Daiki podia ver a luta interna travar-se dentro do outro rapaz. Não o julgava, no fim das contas. Sua oferta era a mais inesperada possível. Nunca foram amigos ou íntimos. Chegar oferecendo um teto assim, do nada? Quem faria isso? Apenas alguém próximo o bastante.

O próprio Daiki se surpreendia com sua atitude. Ou não, se fosse bem sincero. Queria ser policial. Não um detetive ou alguém do alto escalão, que apenas se envolve com o crime após o fato, nunca o previne. Queria ser oficial. Sim, ficar na base; mas com liberdade o bastante para ajudar as pessoas. Não apenas remediar a situação e punir.

E ali estava uma chance de ouro: havia alguém que precisava de ajuda. Não um estranho qualquer, mas um jovem da sua idade que, de certa forma, fizera parte de seu passado. Não podia simplesmente virar as costas e fingir que não sabia de nada.

Também não podia obrigar Kagami a aceitar sua oferta. Ou mesmo ficar ali insistindo para que ele fosse ajudado. Tinha seu orgulho! E recorreria a outros métodos se fosse preciso.

— Vou dizer pro Tetsu que está passando por apuros... — insinuou como quem não quer nada.

— Oe! Não fode, Aomine!! — Kagami arrepiou-se todinho. A última coisa que queria na vida era seu antigo colega de colégio vindo ali e testemunhar sua triste condição!

Por um instante, fuzilou o outro com um olhar de rancor. Até dar-se conta, pelo sorriso zombeteiro, que Aomine não pretendia humilhá-lo. A ‘chantagem’ quase inocente era uma forma de ajudá-lo a tomar a decisão.

Engoliu em seco. Considerou os prós e os contras. Pelo que conhecia do antigo rival, tinham um temperamento bem parecido. Isso funcionaria como um facilitador na convivência diária. Ou não! Mas, por outro lado, precisava apenas de um teto para a noite, já que passava o dia todo praticamente na faculdade e no arubaito. Tal teto seria bem-vindo, principalmente pelo fato de o inverno estar chegando.

E, como último recurso à oferta inusitada, se fosse muito complicado dividir o teto com Aomine, Taiga sempre poderia voltar para o parque. Não temia essa opção.

— Eu só posso ajudar com o jantar... — Kagami disse para se certificar de que o outro sabia bem no que estava se metendo.

— Aa. É com a única coisa que eu gasto dinheiro. E com gasolina, mas isso não vai mudar estando você ou não na casa.

— Aomine, tem certeza? Você tá acostumado a morar sozinho e...

— Tenho certeza, porra — ele cortou, meio irritado — Ou nem teria oferecido. É pegar ou largar, Kagami.

O rapaz respirou fundo antes de balançar a cabeça.

— Eu aceito.

— Doeu?

— O quê? — Kagami pareceu não compreender.

— Doeu deixar de ser arrogante e aceitar ajuda?

— OE!

— Vambora logo, Bakagami. Eu moro longe daqui — Daiki levantou-se do banco e espreguiçou-se um pouco. Um profundo senso de dever cumprido o deixou leve. E um alívio quase esmagador. Mal se dera conta do quão apreensivo estivera enquanto aguardava a decisão do outro. Associou aquela preocupação ao seu senso de responsabilidade. Nada mais.

Em silêncio, seguiram até o Minica estacionado perto dali. Notou que Kagami só levava a mochila, mas não era de se surpreender que todas as suas coisas se resumissem ao que estava ali dentro. Talvez tivesse algo no armário da faculdade, vai saber. De qualquer forma, não quis perguntar nada sobre aquilo. Já se metera o bastante na vida do outro para atravessar o limite entre a boa vontade e a inquisição ofensiva agora.

O clima estranho persistiu por todo o percurso. O incomodo de Kagami era perceptível, mas Daiki sabia que, no lugar dele, também estaria do mesmo jeito. A posição de quem aceita ajuda nem sempre é de conforto. Talvez levasse algum tempo até que a naturalidade se tornasse fator comum entre eles.

— Bem vindo ao castelo — Daiki resmungou assim que chegaram ao prédio de quitinetes. Não pretendia impressionar, afinal a construção nem era lá essas coisas. Sua brincadeira viera com a intenção de quebrar o silêncio que durara o bastante.

— É perto da estação — Kagami deixou escapar. Provavelmente viera calculando o quanto a mudança influenciaria em sua vida em um panorama geral. Não apenas teria um teto sobre a cabeça, mas ganharia tempo para chegar à faculdade, fato que representava acordar um pouco mais tarde. Escolhera ficar naquele parque por ser perto do emprego, assim não precisava transitar tarde da noite.

— Essa área toda se transformou em um lugar para estudantes. É tudo mais fácil: o acesso ao metrô, o comércio, os serviços urbanos — foi dizendo enquanto achava a vaga e estacionava — Só não tem elevador.

Kagami assentiu com um gesto simples, seguindo o novo colega de residência rumo ao lance de escadas. Tão logo Daiki desviou para o corredor, pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

— Ah... eu não estava esperando visitas. As coisas estão meio fora do lugar.

O outro não disse nada. Não estava em posição de reclamar de bagunça, de qualquer forma. Mas a postura indiferente durou o suficiente para Aomine abrir a porta da quitinete e acender a luz. O queixo de Kagami foi ao chão e quicou duas vezes antes de voltar ao lugar com um estalo.

— Cacete! “Meio” fora do lugar?! — acabou exclamando diante da total desorganização que se descortinou aos seus olhos.

— Oe! É um estilo pessoal de arrumar a decoração — Daiki disse um tanto cheio de si, enquanto descalçava os tênis no genkan.

— Estilo “Faixa de Gaza”? Quantos mísseis caíram aqui antes de eu chegar? — Kagami perguntou, seu tom oscilando entre divertido e horrorizado, também tirou os tênis no genkan, tendo como opção ficar apenas de meias, já que ainda não tinha um surippa para si. Acabou levando um tapa dolorido na nuca.

— Um míssil só, chamado Aomine sama. Logo você se acostuma — ele resmungou, satisfeito com a piadinha sem graça que ouvira. Pelo menos Kagami não estava mais tão tenso, a ponto de conseguir brincar um pouco.

— Hum... — Taiga olhou em volta incerto. Acabou rindo baixinho de algum pensamento que teve e que Daiki sinceramente não queria saber.

— Aqui é a cozinha — o dono do lugar fez menção de avançar, saltando as coisas espalhadas pelo chão. Seguia um caminho já conhecido e seguro. Começou a apresentar a quitinete pelo corredor com dupla função. Apontou o canto da parede com o forno micro-ondas em cima de uma minigeladeira. Logo ao lado estava a pia, e abrindo as portas do armário sob a pia, exibiu um pequeno fogão de três bocas. A peça era retrátil, para usar bastava fazê-lo deslizar e ocupar uma parte do corredor.

Então atravessou o corredor e apontou um eletrodoméstico junto a porta a direita.

— Área de serviço. Banheiro — mostrou o espacinho em que fôra encaixada uma máquina de lavar junto com uma vassoura. Em seguida, apontou a porta imediatamente em frente, do lado esquerdo — Chuveiro e banheira. Meu quarto.

Por fim, indicou o espaço planejado para ser a sala. Apenas jogara um colchão ocidental de casal no canto, perto da televisão e vídeo game. Por fim, uma cômoda pequena com três gavetas com uma pilha de livros e cadernos sobre ela.

— Incrível. Você tá mesmo se virando — Taiga se deixou exclamar, pensativo. Só agora dava crédito de que seu antigo rival do colegial morava sozinho de fato. Sempre o achara um mimado e filhinho de papai. Pelo visto, até alguém arrogante como Aomine era capaz de evoluir.

Daiki lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha, antes de apontar a parte superior do cômodo, um lugar próximo ao teto, que deveria servir de quarto.

— É incomodo usar aquilo pra dormir. Acho mais fácil deixar tudo aqui embaixo, não preciso de um espaço pra sala de estar — torceu o nariz.

Taiga entrou mais na sala-quarto e observou a parte superior. Já conhecia a estrutura quitinete, muito utilizada no Japão para quem precisava apenas de um lugar para dormir. O foco não era o conforto. Tudo remetia a praticidade e rapidez. A parte de cima, planejada para se ganhar espaço, não era um quarto comum, sequer era possível ficar em pé. Por outro lado, era ótimo para se dormir, isolado e privativo. Ainda que não pudesse caminhar, existia espaço o bastante para sentar, se movimentar, se fosse preciso estudar, ou qualquer outra tarefa desse tipo. E o melhor de tudo: era protegido da chuva, do vento e do frio.

— O futon tá lá em cima. Prefiro colchão ocidental.

— Parece ótimo.

— Diz isso sem ver... eu nunca limpei aquela parte — Daiki afirmou, sentando-se no colchão — Fique a vontade.

Kagami pegou a deixa. Usou a escadinha para espiar o que seria seu novo quarto, enquanto Daiki ligava a televisão em algum canal qualquer, ainda que prestasse atenção no que o outro fazia.

— Caralho... — Taiga resmungou baixo ao acender a luz da parte superior — Tá meio empoeirado...

— Eu avisei — a resposta não tardou a vir, impertinente.

Kagami soltou a mochila no chão e puxou o futon, trazendo consigo uma nuvem de poeira que impressionou até mesmo o residente proprietário.

— Vou bater isso lá fora.

— Heei, hei — Daiki concordou, espantando o pó flutuante com uma das mãos. Se todo o quartinho estivesse em iguais condições, seria impossível dormir ali naquela noite. Em silêncio, assistiu Kagami pegar a vassoura e sair do apartamento.

Ele retornou algum tempo depois, o futon já tinha uma aparência apresentável.

— Amanhã espano melhor — ele falou mais para si mesmo. Antigamente não consideraria usar algo que não estivesse devidamente higienizado. Mas a vida lhe dera varias lições, o bastante para não ser mais tão exigente com as coisas. Considerava o futon limpo o suficiente.

— Melhor ficar aqui embaixo essa noite — Daiki apontou o espaço vago que sobrava na sala. Não seria incomodo dividir a sala com o novo morador da sua casa, é uma solução muito mais digna do que fazê-lo se deitar no pó do quarto ou ter que limpar. Já estava tarde, ambos precisavam descansar. Na sua rotina usual já teria dormido a muito tempo atrás!

— Aa — Kagami concordou fácil daquela vez. Não tinha porquê criar caso, no fim das contas.

— Pode ficar a vontade. Eu já vou dormir — Daiki foi fuçar na cômoda, de onde tirou um lençol e arremessou sobre o futon. Fez uma nota mental de arrumar mais daqueles com sua mãe. O que usava como coberta estava sobre o colchão. Era um folgado que não se dava ao trabalho de ajeitar a cama pela manhã.

Enquanto se enfiava debaixo do próprio lençol, grato porque o aquecimento do prédio não era dos piores, discretamente assistiu a expressão um tanto perdida do outro rapaz. Kagami parecia deslocado, como alguém que esqueceu a simples rotina caseira.

Logo ele foi ao canto pegar a mochila e seguiu para o chuveiro. Em poucos minutos, Daiki ouviu o som de água corrente. Isso o fez sair da cama para colocar um pijama e apagar a luz de toda a quitinete, deixando que apenas a tela da televisão fornecesse alguma claridade. Então se acomodou de novo, programando o aparelho para que desligasse em meia hora. O som da água acabou. Logo Kagami estava de volta, trazendo consigo um agradável e desconhecido aroma de sabonete. Provavelmente guardava o seu na mochila.

Daiki resistiu a tentação de espiar e ver se o outro também tinha um pijama ou não, mas acabou mantendo a cabeça coberta. Ouviu os sons abafados do rapaz se ajeitando sobre o futon. Então um suspiro leve, que trouxe consigo algo a mais.

— Obrigado — Kagami disse baixinho, mas perfeitamente audível.

Daiki não respondeu. Não fazia aquilo esperando algo em troca, nem mesmo gratidão ou reconhecimento. Pelo que conhecia de Kagami, sabia como era orgulhoso e disposto a resolver tudo por si só, sem querer ajuda de ninguém. O fato de aceitar sua oferta e estar ali já era o suficiente.


	4. Chapter 4

O celular despertou e tirou Daiki de seu sono com a dificuldade de sempre. E o bom humor inexistente de sempre. Se tinha algo que odiava, era acordar cedo.

A contragosto, sentou-se no colchão. Uma breve espiada para o lado trouxe uma avalanche de lembranças do dia anterior a sua mente. O futon com o lençol dobrado em cima. Sim, agora dividia a quitinete com outra pessoa, diga-se de passagem.

Olhou ao redor e não viu mais nenhum sinal de que Kagami estava por ali. O cara acordara e saíra sem fazer barulho?! Ou ele era um verdadeiro ninja. Ou um felino! Ou o sono de Daiki era verdadeiramente pesado. Na pior hipótese, as três opções estavam corretas.

Levantou-se com preguiça. Como ia de carro, podia se dar ao luxo de sair em cima da hora, por isso programava o celular para o limite do aceitável e ao levantar-se fazia tudo do seu jeito preguiçoso de ser.

Passou pelo banheiro e não encontrou nada fora do lugar. Nada indicava a presença de outro morador. Nem sabonete ou escova de dentes. Nada. Se não fosse o futon no chão, Daiki diria que sonhara...

Na sua rotina de jovem solteiro que morava sozinho não estava incluso café da manhã tradicional japonês. Recolheu a chave jogada pelo vão da porta, outro sinal da presença de Kagami. Pegou suas coisas e saiu de casa com intenção de comprar algo na padaria próxima. 

Antes, passou pela casa do dono do conjunto de quitinetes. O velho senhor morava no primeiro andar. Demorou um pouco para atender o chamado de Daiki, visto que a idade avançada prejudicara seus movimentos, ele andava devagar. Também tinha certa dificuldade auditiva. Mas era um senhor de tão boa vontade que todos acabavam respeitando sua condição debilitada.

Daiki avisou que tinha outro rapaz dividindo o pequeno apartamento consigo, por isso precisava de nova cópia da chave. Era contra as regras replicá-la por conta própria e o cumprimento do estipulado tinha mais a ver com respeito, já que enganar o velhinho não era difícil. Daiki possuía muitos defeitos, mas preferia fazer o certo naquele caso.

Só então tomou o rumo da faculdade, comprando melão pão e chá Oolong no caminho.

Aquele foi um dos dias tensos. Tinha provas nos dois tempos da manhã. Um deles dividia com Satsuki, mas mal tiveram tempo de conversar. Apenas na hora do almoço. Como sempre, a garota tagarelou por dez pessoas e Daiki apenas ouviu. Não quis contar sobre a mudança em sua vida, pelo menos até que tudo estivesse mais estável.

O período da tarde dividiu-se nos clubes de estudos. Era cansativo e trabalhoso, e um lugar um tanto frio, diferente do clube no colegial. Os membros estavam fixados nas futuras carreiras e viam uns aos outros como degraus que contribuíam para a ascensão. Estudavam juntos, mas não havia amizade. Eram pessoas com um interesse em comum e nada mais.

A tarde se encerrava quando as atividades se finalizaram naquele dia.

Daiki estava exausto e satisfeito consigo mesmo. Conseguira se focar no objetivo e dar tudo de si para realizá-lo. Aprendera a lição no passado: nunca se superestime e acredite que chegou ao topo e nada pode tirá-lo de lá.

Lição devidamente ensinada por certo rapaz de cabelos ruivos e força de vontade ferrenha com quem, por um capricho do destino, dividia o mesmo teto desde o dia anterior.

Numa mudança de rotina, mesmo sentindo-se cansado, não foi para a quitinete. Foi para a casa dos pais. Precisava ver alguns lençóis.

Com um estado de espírito bem animado, estacionou na frente de casa. Fazia um bom tempo que não ia ali, envolvido no dia a dia exaustivo da nova vida. Torceu para que a mãe estivesse em casa. Aquela mulher sempre se envolvia em trabalhos voluntários com colônias gaijin, ensinando japonês para recém chegados. Os horários dela eram meio loucos.

— Tadaima — exclamou ao tirar os tênis no genkan.

— Ee?! — a resposta veio falsamente surpresa da cozinha — Quem tá aí?! Será que meu filho é mesmo real e não uma ilusão?

Daiki girou os olhos diante do tom irônico. Sua mãe tinha um lado sarcástico bem inconveniente. Mas ele não ficava atrás.

— Chegou o rei do parquinho! — respondeu calçando o surippa e deixando a mochila no chão da sala de qualquer jeito. Seguiu para a direção da voz, flagrando sua mãe a cortar carne em cubos. Parecia se antecipar no preparo da janta.

— Rei do parquinho? Puff... nem rei da caixa de areia — ela riu e ganhou um estreitar de olhos do filho. Ele observou a figura materna, uma mulher alta para os padrões japoneses, de cabelo muito negro, cujos fios grossos lhe chegavam ao meio das costas. Deu-se conta de que sentira falta dela.

— Eu estou muito bem, obrigado por perguntar, e você? — ele indagou em um tom um tanto seco. Não estava ofendido de verdade, era o jeito de ambos interagir. A semelhança de gênios criava faíscas às vezes.

— Corta o papo furado. Você só lembra de casa quando precisa de algo... — Kaoru parou de picar a carne e virou-se para o rapaz, limpando as mãos em um pano de prato enquanto se apoiava no balcão.

Daiki sentou-se na ilha de mármore e cruzou os braços sobre o tampo rajado.

— Preciso de lençóis.

— Jeez! I knew it! — ela exclamou no péssimo habito de usar expressões nativas da pessoa que ensinava no momento. Então caminhou até sentar-se ao lado do rapaz e segurou-lhe as mãos — Como você está sobrevivendo? Você parece mais magro! Aposto que tá se sustentando a base de pão e chá, não é? Mandar um Line de vez em quando não vai te arrancar a mão, sabia, moleque?

— Heei, hei — Daiki já estava acostumado com o sermão. Coisa de mãe, talvez.

— Seus lençóis estão ruins?

— Não são pra mim. É pro futon que tá sobrando... — franziu as sobrancelhas diante do olhar desconfiado que recebeu. Tratou de se justificar — Não tô levando nenhuma garota pra casa, mulher. É pra um amigo que vai ficar lá até o fim da faculdade. Se tiver uma toalha também...

— Ah... — ela relaxou — Quero que foque nos estudos, não em ficar de saliência por aí. Cansei de falar isso.

— E eu cansei de ouvir.

Kaoru ignorou a alfinetada, como bem fazia quando lhe era conveniente.

— Claro que temos lençóis e toalhas. Com você fora de casa sobra tudo — ela provocou, ganhando apenas um rolar de olhos em troca — Vai ficar pra jantar com a gente?

— Não dessa vez — descartou a oferta da mãe. Ainda que sentisse falta do temperinho delicioso que ela colocava nos pratos, queria estar em casa na hora que Kagami voltasse. Ele ainda não tinha as próprias chaves. Não seria legal deixá-lo esperando, sem essa liberdade — Outro dia venho com calma.

— Sure. Vai demorar mais dois meses antes de aparecer aqui de novo. Que filho desnaturado fui parir!

Daiki girou os olhos diante do drama. Não era nada que já não estivesse acostumado. Confessava que de vez em quando batia saudades da cumplicidade que tinha com a mãe e do convívio com o pai. Na quitinete era tão silencioso! Talvez isso também o impulsionara a oferecer abrigo para Kagami. Com o outro rapaz em casa não precisava estar sozinho, dia após dia, tendo somente seus pensamentos como companhia. Deu-se conta do quão solitário sentira-se sem perceber.

Ao ajudar Kagami ajudara um pouco a si mesmo.

D&T

No fim das contas, ao partir do antigo lar, Daiki levava não apenas um jogo de lençóis novos e duas toalhas, mas um par de surippa velho que nem lembrava de ter deixado em casa, e também um bom estoque de guloseimas e produtos de higiene. Kaoru conhecia bem o filho que tinha, nunca o deixava sair de mãos abanando. A família Aomine não tinha o habito de estocar coisas até então. Tal prática mudara com o jovem fora de casa. Ela não comprava pra si e o marido, comprava para ter algo a oferecer sempre que Daiki ia visitá-los.

A intenção de chegar em casa antes de Kagami não deu certo. Ficou um tanto surpreso ao entrar no estacionamento e encontrá-lo sentado na vaga, com a mochila ao lado e uma sacola com o logotipo de um restaurante estampado.

— O que houve? — estranhou o fato — Algum problema?

— Não — Kagami levantou-se — Troquei meio período de hoje por meio período na minha folga. Vou aproveitar pra limpar o pó do quarto.

— Aa — Daiki compreendeu o ponto. Pegou as coisas que sua mãe lhe dera e seguiu em direção às escadas — Pedi pro síndico fazer uma cópia extra da chave pra você. Vamos passar pra pegar e te apresentar.

— Hn.

Como de praxe, o proprietário Toriyama demorou um bocado para atendê-los. Mas apertou as mãos de Kagami com tanto entusiasmo e desejou boa estadia com tanta sinceridade que era impossível ficar chateado com a longa espera.

— Que senhor simpático! — Kagami exclamou ao se afastarem.

— Nem dá pra atrasar o aluguel assim — Daiki deu de ombros. Em troca recebeu um olhar desconfiado — Eu não atraso o aluguel, Baka.

O outro não respondeu.

O silêncio os acompanhou até a porta da quitinete, que Daiki abriu com a própria chave, ainda que Kagami já tivesse a dele. Então pareceu lembrar-se de algo e fisgou o par de surippa que trouxera consigo.

— Use esses — Kagami lançou-lhe um olhar estranho, porém acabou pegando. Tão logo entrou, por puro costume, Daiki se viu exclamando — Tadaima.

Nunca pensou que uma coisinha simples como aquela ia lhe fazer tão agradavelmente feliz. Morando sozinho não tinha porque anunciar sua chegada para o ar.

— Ta... tadaima — a palavra não veio fácil na vez de Kagami.

Daiki notou aquilo, contudo não disse nada. Imaginava que morar na rua crivara marcas profundas.

Logo Daiki deixava os mantimentos sobre o forno micro-ondas e sobre a pia. Também deixou alguma coisa no banheiro: os produtos de higiene. Fez tudo rápido e de qualquer jeito para poder esticar-se no colchão, onde ficou passando os olhos por um dos livros. Teria prova no dia seguinte e queria relembrar a matéria. Volta e meia observava Kagami, envolvido em ajeitar o quarto que usaria. O rapaz encontrara, para choque de Aomine, produtos de limpeza no armarinho do banheiro. Ele nem lembrava mais de ter aquilo em casa!

Demorou um bom tempo, e Kagami ficou tão sujo que dava pena, mas o cheiro de limpeza compensava tudo. Daquela vez, não aceitou simplesmente devolver o futon para o lugar. Acabou indo batê-lo com mais cuidado lá fora.

Só então, ao voltar para a quitinete e colocar a ultima peça no quarto, deu-se por satisfeito. Aceitou sem surpresa quando Aomine apontou uma das sacolas onde tinha as peças que trouxera de casa: lençóis e toalha.

Daiki observou o ruivo sumir pela escadinha mais uma vez. Logo ouviu sons impossíveis de se identificar, imaginando rápido que ele estava tirando as coisas da mochila e ajeitando tudo. Havia uma mini cômoda, semelhante a de três gavetas de Daiki, com a diferença de que era embutida na parede para economizar espaço.

Ao terminar tudo, Kagami desceu com um pano de chão que não tinha cor, de tão imundo. Mas sua figura parecia bem satisfeita.

— Ficou muito bom.

Daiki desviou os olhos do livro e riu do que viu.

— Cacete!! Você tá mais preto do que eu!

— Claro! Tinha um caralho de pó lá em cima! Dava pra fundar um deserto novo...

— Ninguém pode me julgar — Daiki enfiou o dedinho na orelha e coçou, mostrando descaso.

Kagami estreitou os olhos. A palavra ‘folgado’ veio a ponta da língua e ali ficou. Não se sentiu no direito de bronquear mais por causa disso. Não gostava da sensação, mas era impossível evitar o sentimento de estar em débito.

Ao invés de implicar, acabou perguntando:

— Vai usar o banheiro?

Daiki ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Agora não. Te dou permissão para ir na frente.

— OE!

— Não fique pedindo as coisas, Bakagami, que porra. É desagradável — virou-se no colchão, dando as costas para o outro.

Taiga até pensou em dar uma resposta atravessada, embora mudasse de idéia rápido. Estavam levando as coisas com muito mais tranquilidade do que sequer poderia imaginar. Não rolara nenhum atrito, tentaria preservar do jeito que estava.

Acabou indo tomar banho na frente. Não demorou muito, de tão acostumado que estava com as chuveiradas no vestiário da faculdade. A banheira pareceu seduzi-lo a uma imersão, convite silencioso a que resistiu como um bravo. Secretamente se prometeu aquilo outro dia.

Quando saiu, vestia uma roupa confortável que tirara do fundo da mochila e tão amassada que desafiava o possível. Como era membro do time da faculdade, poderia usar um dos armários do vestiário, lugar onde deixava algumas peças sobressalentes de roupas, pois não caberia tudo na mochila, evidentemente.

Daiki aproveitou para ir tomar o próprio banho. Os planos eram de lavar-se e cair na cama. O cansaço pelos estudos o derrotava fácil. Não queria nem perder tempo assistindo algum programa na televisão, como às vezes fazia.

Então teve a primeira surpresa agradável da noite. Notou a saboneteira azul simplória que estava na cantoneira. Aquilo não era seu, um sinal de que o novo morador da quitinete começava a ficar a vontade para deixar uma marca com as suas coisas.

Ao sair do banho foi surpreendido a segunda vez, colhido em cheio pelo apetitoso cheiro de comida que preenchia o ar. Seu estomago reclamou e ele afastou da mente a decisão de ir direto pra cama. Parou no estreito corredor e observou enquanto Kagami mexia em uma panela, de cócoras para alcançar o pequeno fogão. Os objetos antes espalhados pelo chão agora estavam empilhados em um montinho no canto.

— Você só tem um prato, uma colher, um garfo, um par de hashi — foi dizendo com certa diversão. Era um milagre encontrar a dupla de panelas, uma das quais usava no momento.

— Estilo solteiro de bem com a vida — Daiki agachou-se numa pose idêntica, embora de frente para o outro, com o fogão entre eles — Eu fico com o prato e o garfo. Você usa a panela e o hashi. Isso tá cheirando bem pra caralho!

Kagami sorriu cheio de si, dando a impressão de estufar um pouco. Uma sombra pálida do garoto que Daiki conheceu no colegial, orgulhoso e impávido. Um tigre indomado.

Chocado, deu-se conta de que também sentira falta daquilo.


	5. Chapter 5

Taiga abriu os olhos alguns segundos antes de o celular despertar. Estava tão acostumado com a rotina que podia fazê-lo a tempo de evitar a música de soar. Habito que adquirira recentemente, porque tinha que ter cuidado na rua. Não queria que suas coisas acabassem roubadas.

Perdeu algum tempo admirando o teto baixo de seu novo quarto. A sensação de despertar em um lugar seguro, depois de uma noite de sono em que podia, realmente, adormecer sem medo... Não pensou que teria tal sensação tão cedo.

Sua situação era complicada. Sempre agira com orgulho, e tomara decisões que permitissem viver de cabeça erguida. E sua personalidade tão bravia se tornara o estopim da briga com o pai. O homem queria que se tornasse algo que não era.

Taiga jamais trairia seus princípios. E a postura firme lhe custara a casa em que vivia e o apoio dos pais. Sabia que sua mãe sofria muito com as dificuldades que passava, mas não ousava se intrometer em prol do filho, sendo mulher de rígida criação tradicional e extremamente submissa ao marido.

Apesar de tudo não a julgava. Nem nunca recuara diante de nenhum desafio. Se passar um tempo sem abrigo certo era o preço para manter a dignidade, então o pagaria sem remorso.

Tal curta divagação se passou em poucos segundos, tempo suficiente para espantar o resto da letargia e levantar-se. Era silencioso como um gato, por isso Daiki sequer se moveu; todo embolado nos lençóis.

Como era a segunda noite que pernoitava na quitinete, Taiga já tinha uma noção de horários, distância, rotas. Sabia que podia passar pelo banheiro, requentar o que sobrara da janta para um improvisado café da manhã e sair da casa com tranqüilidade.

E foi o que fez.

Nem ele acreditou que conseguiu fazer tudo sem acordar Daiki! Aquele cara dormia mais pesado do que uma pedra! Mesmo Taiga, em seu sono mais exausto, sentia quando havia movimentação na casa. Os dias que Alex passara no apartamento, por exemplo, não que a mulher fosse um poço de discrição, mas mesmo assim: se ela andava pelo apartamento com o surippa, Taiga acabava despertando, movido por um sexto sentido. Já Aomine... Pelo jeito o rapaz não dormia! Entrava em coma noturno. Hibernava. Desmaiava!

Não pôde deixar de achar graça naquilo. Sabia que ele deixara de treinar no Colegial. Mas sempre pensara que movido apenas pela grande arrogância em se achar invencível. Descobria agora, pouco a pouco, que Aomine era realmente um grande folgado.

Usou a própria chave para abrir a porta e, quase sem poder evitar, se viu sussurrando:

— Itekimasu... — a sensação de conforto voltou a assolá-lo, ainda que não recebesse uma resposta.

D&T

A quitinete ficava próxima à faculdade em que estudava, mas longe do restaurante. Fato compensado pela proximidade à linha Tozai do metrô. Taiga usaria essa rota para chegar à aula facilmente. Depois usaria essa mesma linha, com baldeação na Marunouchi e estaria no serviço em questão de meia hora. Para voltar pra casa, faria o trajeto com troca de trens em pouco mais de uma hora.

Um ganho impressionante de tempo.

Quando chegou ao prédio da faculdade, foi direto para a área do genkan comunitário. O armário individual dos alunos era simbólico, apenas para guardar o surippa. Mas espremera algumas roupas ali também. A maior parte delas estava no armário do clube de basquete. Passaria por lá depois, para pegar mais algumas peças.

Não estava muito convencido de que o arranjo daria certo. Se fosse bem sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que não sabia bem porque aceitara a oferta do outro. Nunca foram amigos ou próximos. Na verdade era bem o oposto: rivais, competitivos, infantis! Não tinha uma imagem de Aomine em que ele ofereceria a mão para alguém.

Em contrapartida, também não se imaginava aceitando ajuda de ninguém. Odiava olhares complacentes e palavras recheadas de pena. Por isso guardava sua condição apenas para si. Não que tivesse vergonha ou algo assim, mesmo que morasse na rua, ainda era digno e se via no direito de andar de cabeça erguida.

O que incomodava era que agissem como se fosse um coitado, apenas por estar provisoriamente sem residência fixa. Talvez por isso não contara para ninguém dos velhos tempos. Além de ter perdido contato com a maioria, claro.

O amigo mais próximo que tinha era Kuroko, e ainda assim, a última vez que tinham saído para uma confraternização fôra antes da briga com o pai. A vida adulta demandava muito tempo, e olha que na época ainda nem trabalhava!

Os dias iam mais corridos do que nunca. E Taiga sabia que a tendência era piorar. Quando entrasse para a academia dos bombeiros as responsabilidades triplicariam.

Felizmente, a semana oficial de provas já passara, por isso foi tranquilo assistir as aulas e fazer algumas anotações. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo... tudo estava mais... relaxado. Ou o termo não fosse o certo. Não sabia explicar.

Sentia-se com a guarda mais baixa. E sequer se dera conta, até então, do quanto estivera na defensiva. Notava essa diferença hoje, pois até a noite anterior não acreditara que o arranjo com Aomine era a sério.

Aomine. Que bela surpresa lhe saia! O rapaz mostrava um lado que sequer imaginaria que ele tivesse. Havia certa maturidade em seus atos. Mais do que uma oferta de paz. E o melhor: em momento algum o olhara ou tratara como se fosse um pobre coitado.

Ao saber da condição de Taiga, seu choque fôra perceptível. De um jeito até pueril, como o choque de uma criança que descobre que Papai Noel não existe. Ali Aomine se dera conta de que a vida real pode ser bem cruel com as pessoas, não importa o quão legais, esforçadas ou honestas elas são. Algumas questões independem de caráter ou força de vontade. A vida acerta golpes que nem sempre estamos prontos para receber.

Ele viu alguém que conhecia passando por maus bocados. E Taiga esperou receber pilheria ou alguma piadinha. A imagem que construíra de Aomine permitia isso: julgara o rapaz como alguém relapso, imaturo e arrogante. A fórmula do perfeito filhinho de papai.

Contudo, a insistência em ajudar revelou mais do que Taiga podia esperar. O ex-rival se importava mesmo. Queria ajudar de verdade. Sem nenhum impulso oculto de ser sacana ou maldoso. Foi o gesto mais maduro que Taiga recebeu de alguém, e veio da pessoa que menos esperava.

Se Aomine podia agir de forma tão adulta, Taiga sentiu-se tocado. Ali começava a se derreter a barreira invisível que o protegia e que sequer se dera conta. Deu-se ao luxo de ceder e acatar a ajuda, aceitar a mão que lhe era estendida e não vinha envolta em nenhum resquício de simples misericórdia.

Tantos pensamentos tornaram sua manhã uma das mais melancólicas dos últimos tempos. Quando deu por si, já era hora do almoço, momento que partilhava na lanchonete do campus com alguns amigos do clube de basquete, pois em seguida rumavam para a sala de atividades. Os Jogos Universitários se aproximavam e o capitão do time adorava discutir estratégias antes de efetivamente começar algum treino. Fato que Taiga aprovava, pois era uma folga para poder respirar. Quem diria, alguém sempre tão viciado em basquete ficava feliz em apenas falar sobre isso ao invés de pôr em pratica.

Também aproveitou o momento para baldear mais algumas peças de roupa e o par de tênis sobressalente. Mais uma viagem e estaria tudo devidamente guardado na quitinete.

E, após finalizar o treino produtivo com uma rápida chuveirada, subiu no metrô da linha Marunouchi e rumou para o arubaito.

Então começava uma rotina totalmente diferente. Árdua e corrida, mas que, de alguma forma, sempre o deixava de ânimo elevado. Trabalhava no restaurante Koban, que atendia principalmente a classe assalariada com pratos rápidos e quentes. Como parte do arubaito, podia se considerar um faz-tudo, a priori ajudando com a louça suja na cozinha. Embora, eventualmente, prestasse auxilio em outras áreas.

Chegava no local quase ao mesmo tempo que Meiko san, outra trabalhadora arubaito, responsável pela faxina. A mulher, uma senhora de meia idade, dificilmente faltava ao trabalho. Taiga sabia que ela tinha dois desses empregos. Sua história era como tantas outras: desistira no meio do Colegial para cuidar dos dois irmãos menores, porque a mãe falecera em um acidente de carro e não havia outro familiar que pudesse cuidar deles.

Enquanto Taiga ia ajeitar suas coisas, trocou um cumprimento com Meiko, que já varria o chão. Entrou na cozinha e Kumo san veio de encontro a ele, todo apressado.

— Kagami kun, você precisa ficar no lugar de Ryuu hoje. Ele não veio outra vez! — o velho senhor foi dizendo, ou melhor, quase berrando. Ele tinha um problema auditivo, que nada tinha a ver com seus mais de sessenta anos. Na verdade, era um problema de infância que prejudicara seus estudos no colegial e o impedira de cursar a faculdade, despreparada para receber deficientes há quarenta anos atrás. Mesmo assim, o homem se aprimorara autodidata e tornara-se gerente e contador do pequeno restaurante, cuidando de toda a parte administrativa e financeira. O velho homem alardeava essa vitória a quem quisesse ouvir (e a quem não quisesse também...). Sabia da condição de Taiga, como todos no restaurante, mas fôra um dos que não ofereceram ajuda. Kumo acreditava que cada um deveria encontrar um jeito de superar as adversidades. Esse era o orgulho de um homem.

— Deixa comigo! — respondeu quase irradiando de tanta felicidade. Ryuu era o cozinheiro do restaurante. Era um homem inconstante, que faltava ao serviço pelo menos uma vez na semana. Desde que a dona do estabelecimento descobrira que era um ótimo cozinheiro, passara a quebrar o galho nessas ocasiões, pois antes era um sufoco.

Parando pra pensar, o caseiro restaurante Koban parecia um abrigo de pessoas problemáticas, que mal davam conta das dificuldades do dia a dia. Enquanto a tendência era escolher funcionários qualificados e comprometidos, Ayame san se mostrava disposta a acolher todo o tipo, desde um cozinheiro faltoso até o garçom com problema de bebidas, a uma faxineira que mal se agüentava para dar conta dos arubaito, um faz-tudo até então sem teto...

Havia uma lenda entre os poucos empregados do Koban, sussurrada a meia-boca e ainda não confirmada. Seus colegas diziam que a dona, uma mulher respeitosa de mais de setenta anos, enfrentara em sua infância terríveis momentos na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Horrores que, mesmo sendo uma criança de cinco ou seis anos, ficaram marcados em sua vida de tal forma que ela jurara ajudar quem precisasse de ajuda do jeito que lhe fosse possível.

Verdade ou não, Taiga aprendera um bocado com aquelas pessoas. A cada dia via a luta deles, diferentes da sua; mas nem por isso menor ou mais fácil. Compreendia aos poucos que aquele era o mundo adulto, onde nem todos os sonhos infantis se realizam. Onde os planos traçados nem sempre se concretizam como esperamos, mas isso não é barreira ou desculpa para desistir de tentar. De lutar.

Seus colegas de trabalho lhe davam forças para não tripudiar e ceder às exigências do pai. Porque o homem exigia que se tornasse algo que não era, que agisse contra a própria natureza. E ele escolhera ser autentico consigo mesmo e com o mundo a mudar em troca de um pouco de conforto. Taiga era intenso em tudo o que fazia, era autentico. E, justo por ser assim, jamais se tornaria um mau caráter.

Enquanto amarrava um lenço nos cabelos e ouvia o garçom berrar mais um dos pedidos, ele sentiu-se bem consigo mesmo. Finalmente sua decisão estava começando a valer a pena...

D&T

E o resto da tarde voou, assim como a noite. Havia picos com horários mais lotados do que outros, mas o serviço nunca parava. Quando o Ryuu faltava, Taiga se desdobrava cozinhando e dando conta das panelas. Acabava tendo que ficar até o horário de fechar, diferente dos outros dias, quando escapava um pouco mais cedo.

Mas valia a pena, pois acabava ganhando um pouco a mais por aquele dia no fim do mês e isso ajudava muito no orçamento.

Assim que tomou o metrô, deu-se conta de algo que há tempo não experimentava: a sensação agradável de ter uma casa para onde voltar. Deu-se conta do quanto lhe fizera falta, ainda que um lugar pequeno e longe. Teve a impressão de avançar um pouco e sair de um ponto em que estivera empacado.

Devia isso à oferta inusitada que recebera de Aomine. Ainda que o rapaz deixasse claro que não queria gratidão, teria aquela divida para o resto da vida.

O prédio estava silencioso, assim como a rua em derredor. O lugar não era um dos bairros mais movimentados, mas tinha lá seu charme. Imaginou que o companheiro de quitinete estaria dormindo, todavia foi impossível evitar a palavrinha de lhe escapar em um tom baixo.

— Tadaima.

Para surpresa de Taiga, a cabeça de Aomine despontou no corredor. Ele parecia esperar a sua volta com certa... ansiedade.

— Okaeri, Bakagami! Okaeri, rango gostoso do caralho! — finalizou a exclamação olhando fixo para a grande sacola que Taiga trazia nas mãos. Uma vez que experimentara outra vez a delícia de ter um jantar decente, dificilmente voltaria a sobreviver de melão pão e chá Oolong. Tinha seu próprio cozinheiro particular!

Taiga apenas girou os olhos, tava explicada a animação.

— Aho — respondeu apenas por impertinência. Chegar em casa e ser recebido com uma gracinha sem noção era muito melhor do que não ter pra onde voltar...


End file.
